Wall-mounted storage systems, such as kitchen cabinets, are common. For the consumer, it is important that the storage systems not only be functional, but they must also be aesthetically pleasing. Additionally, installing these storage systems can be cumbersome since they often require multiple installers to measure, position, and mount the cabinets to the wall in a manner which ensures that the cabinets are properly aligned. Furthermore, cabinet components such as doors, hinges, and drawer faces, must also be installed and properly aligned. Storage systems that can reduce the amount of steps and the number of installers needed during the installation and alignment process is very desirable.